Don't Shoot the Messenger
by White Shade
Summary: Princess Daisy receives news that Waluigi is interested in her, on more than one occasion. With a huge flood in store for the Mushroom Kingdom, Peach invites everyone to take shelter at the castle, including but not limited to, Waluigi and Wario. Has a slightly modern approach in language. Rated for content, obviously.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't Shoot the Messenger**

**Chapter One**

"I've got it!"

Daisy took a dive into the pavement, feeling the burn gnaw away at her knees and shins, but she didn't feel it as much as she used to. Her racket extended as far as she could possibly reach. She could see the tennis ball, and she knew exactly where it would land. Everything slowed down as she saw it slipping away. At the last moment, her elbow hit the cement, causing her to bend it just enough to let the ball pass by.

Her head had been down for the last few moments, but she looked up, having a feeling she missed.

"30 love," the announcer read. Yep.

"Or maybe, I don't got it," she said.

"Are you okay?" Princess Peach ran over to Daisy, seeing her scraped up knees and elbows. "Maybe we should be done for the day..."

"I'm fine," Daisy replied, now feeling the after effects of her careless dive. "I promise."

"It's okay, you know. It's just a game," Peach said. "We can play again some other time."

"Let's finish this one out," Daisy said, taking Peach's hand and standing back up.

"Are you sure you don't need any bandages? I can have Toadsworth run it and get-"

"I'm fine," Daisy repeated, grabbing her racket and smiling. "Come on. We can't let them take the last set, can we?"

Peach nodded, but she always thought Daisy played a bit too rough sometimes. Mario and Luigi had come to play a round of tennis this afternoon. The sun was high, though it was a bit cloudy, and everything was calm in the Mushroom Kingdom.

A few Toads came out with water bottles and four refreshing ice teas, raspberry flavor of course. That was Peach's favorite. By the end of their game, Daisy and Peach snatched the win by one set. Toadsworth had gone inside, leaving them to pick up their game and hang out together.

"My goodness it's hot," Peach said, fanning herself.

"It won't be like that for long," Luigi said. "They say a huge storm is supposed to hit."

"What?" Peach said. "I've heard nothing of the sort!"

"Luigi!" Mario snapped. "We weren't supposed to say anything!"

"Oh...oops. I thought he said to tell her!" Luigi replied. Mario sighed, turning to the girls.

"We weren't supposed to, but I guess you should know now. There's a flood watch in store for your kingdom tomorrow evening," Mario said.

"So _that's_ why Toadsworth drained the pool," Daisy pondered. "I was wondering about that. What will we do?"

"We prep the basement for the villagers, that's what we do," Peach stated. "Come on, Let's pick this up."

This was why Toadsworth didn't want to tell Peach. Mario knew that if Peach found out, this is exactly what she would do. It was very nice of her, but just last year, the kingdom had a flood gate built outside the city and a shelter on high ground, enough to fit everyone in the kingdom. Of course, the expense was pocket change for the kingdom's royal family, but he wanted the public services to be of some use. Peach was always kindhearted, and she opened her palace to anyone who would need it.

But that was the problem. Peach's monarchy was becoming a little too friendly with the people. Toadsworth wanted to see that people had enough resources to keep them away from the palace and from taking advantage of the princess's hospitality. Mario sighed again as they brought in their equipment.

The moment Peach walked into the castle, she instructed the guards and servants to prepare the basement for a lot of visitors. She even had the suites opened for leaders of any surrounding villages. The advantage to Peach's castle was the high ground it stood upon. The moat was drained as well, so the castle was well prepared, but Peach hadn't noticed those slight preparations Toadsworth was attending to in her stead.

"Sorry Bro," Luigi apologized. They were living with the consequences though, as the old toad emerged from his study later that evening while dinner was being served. Of course, Peach brought up the storm right away. He looked at the Mario Brothers.

"Luigi blabbed," Daisy said. "It's not his fault. He thought he was supposed to tell us."

The old toad sighed, trying to explain to his princess that they didn't need to open the castle since the flood gate was built and the shelter was opened to anyone who needed to escape to higher ground.

Peach wouldn't hear it, and Daisy wondered to herself as they ate dinner and thereafter, she met with Toadsworth herself.

"Princess Daisy, my goodness!" he exclaimed when he caught eye of her physical stature. "Come with me." He was going to grab some bandages for her. As they walked into a bathroom and Toadsworth reached for the medical equipment, she just had to ask.

"If you're so confident about the flood gate and the shelter, why would you have the moat and the pool drained?" she asked. Toadsworth stopped for a moment, clearing his throat.

"You are very cunning, Princess," he said, putting the disinfectant cream on her elbows and knees. "I want to see the shelter and flood gate work for the kingdom, but I can't do that if Peach knows every disaster that strikes. This was supposed to be the test run."

"So, if it failed?" Daisy asked. Toadsworth bandaged her knees first.

"I drained the moat to make it easier on the floodgates. Our water runs off into the same area as the town's you know. If the gate failed, as least the castle wouldn't be an additional problem," he explained. "But, I'll never know if the shelter works if I can't offer it to people, though can I?"

"I'd like to know if it would stand first," Daisy said.

"Again, Princess, most cunningness you have there," Toadsworth said. "But that wasn't the problem. I know it will hold. I made sure it was built from the same material as the castle walls. It was quite expensive. No party cruise this summer, I'm afraid. What I needed to know was if the shelter had enough supplies and could run efficiently on its own. Without royal intervention."

"Oh." That was all Daisy said as he finished with her elbows.

"How many times did you dive for that tennis ball?" the toad asked.

"Enough," she replied, smirking. "It doesn't hurt."

The toad left her for the night, saying Peach had a good heart, but the kingdom needs to act like a kingdom sometimes. She needed to let the people organize. Daisy understood, but she also knew that Peach was only trying to look out for everyone.

That night, when she was settling in to sleep, she saw a note on her nightstand in the guest bedroom she was staying in for the week. She too would be trapped at the castle, but Toadsworth had already seen to those arrangements. Perhaps Mario and Luigi would too if they'd known about it ahead of time. Toadsworth was letting them have a leg up from the villagers for all they'd done for the royal family.

Picking up the note, she thought it was an invitation from Peach to sneak into the kitchen after Toadsworth went to sleep to pop some popcorn and return to her bedroom so they could stay up and watch Disney movies. That was always her cue, but the note wasn't from Peach...

_Word around the mansion. Waluigi likes you. Like, a lot a lot. You should meet up sometime._

"What the heck?" Daisy put the note down. "Who put that here?" She shoved it away into the drawer, reasoning that perhaps it was just a joke someone was playing on her. Before she let herself fall asleep, a note slipped under the door, along with five knocks in a special pattern. One she knew all too well. This note read:

_Do you wanna build a snowman?_

She smiled, opening the door to see Peach across the hallway, smiling back. Daisy darted into the kitchen and popped her bag of popcorn.

"Now what?" Daisy asked, closing the door to Peach's room as they laughed quietly to each other. "We watch _Frozen_ for like, the millionth time?" Peach smiled. "It's summer for Pete's sake!"

"Who cares!" Peach put in the movie. So far nor Toadsworth, or anyone else for that matter, had caught the princesses having spontaneous slumber parties of the like, and this was going on five years in a row.

Yes, they had everything. Peach's room was decked out beyond anything she could ever want for herself. Daisy could say the same, but she didn't spend much time at home. It was more fun to have her own personal guest room at Peach's castle and share the space anyway.

They fell asleep after staying up passed four in the morning on Peach's king sized bed, one crown on each bedside nightstand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Princess Peach. Princess Peach?" There was knocking at her door for a few moments as Peach began to stir from sleep. The knocking continued as she felt Daisy's foot hit her leg. She shook her friend.

"Princess Peach? Sorry to wake you," it was Toadsworth.

"No no," Daisy replied. "I've been up for hours..." Peach smirked, getting up slowly as they both sort of tried to snooze back off when the knocking came again.

"Who's there?" Peach said.

"It's Toadsworth," he called on the other side of the door. "I suggest you wake up. It's passed nine."

They looked at each other, letting out an uncontrollable laughter when suddenly, Toadsworth opened the door.

"Princess Daisy! Excuse me," he said, looking around. "What on earth is going on in here?" There was popcorn on the floor along with pillows and blankets. The remote to the TV was sitting on the floor too as well as the compilation of Disney films they'd either watched or thought about watching in a heap on the carpet.

The girls were still laughing, but the old toad just sighed and shook his head. He smiled too. The Princess's room would have to be cleaned today now as well.

"Oh, and Princess Daisy," Toadsworth turned before leaving. "There's a letter that came for you this morning. I'll leave it in your room."

"Thank you Toadsworth," she replied, climbing out of bed. The princesses exchanged a glance.

"That was _so_ fun!" Peach exclaimed. Daisy laughed some more as they got dressed for the day ahead of them. It was the calm before the storm, and Peach was certainly acting that way.

Daisy watched as Toadsworth shook his head all morning with each order Princess Peach gave, but still she wouldn't listen to her advisor. A knock came at the palace door and in waltzed a former friend of Mario's (of course).

"Lady Bow," Peach greeted the Boo on her way in along with her butler.

"We've got a situation," Lady Bow said. "With the magnitude of this flood, Gusty Glutch will become a private oasis. I expect full compensation as we are within the boundaries of your kingdom, Princess."

"Lady, please hold your tongue," Bootler was trying to calm the raging Boo.

"Shut it," Lady Bow replied, turning back to Peach and seeing Daisy walking towards them. "Ah, Princess Daisy. How good of you to come. Are you trapped too?"

"Lady Bow, I will see to your town and all things in it. Salvage what you think can fit in a 5X5X5 space. That'll be 125 cubic feet of whatever you can fit," Peach said.

"125 cubic feet, Princess?" Toadsworth asked.

"I've set aside storage spaces in the gym. Since people are staying in the basement-"

"The basement?" Lady Bow asked. "I don't know much about the living world, but isn't that where the water is going to sink in first? Why would you put everyone there?"

Bootler interfered, explaining that the castle's run off went through their underground tunnel systems, far from the basement in which everyone was stationed to stay. The ventilation systems come only through the top. Peach was raising the gym floor and with the indoor pool drained as well, there was enough to hold space for surrounding villages' precious items. That is why Peach offered them a specific space for their town's goods. She also had to fit a few others into that mix.

"Bootler, I'll make a checklist of what I want salvaged. Make sure Igor only packs that jelly and syrup. Everything else will just rot," Lady Bow informed him.

"Yes, my lady," he replied, ever so loyal to her.

Daisy gave Bootler a key to an upstairs room where the lady Boo could stay if she wished.

"Princess," Toadsworth called. "I must ask. What will you do with the Underground?"

"The Underground?" Peach asked. Daisy placed a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"All kingdoms have one. It's where, you know, weird stuff happens. Parties, probably some illegal activity, maybe a few criminals. Surely you wouldn't put them with the others?" Daisy suggested.

"Oh...right. Last time this happened, I kept them in the dungeons. We'll just do that again," Peach said.

"I wouldn't do that," Toadsworth said. "They are still your people, and if you show no trust in them then you show them you've turned your back on them without proof of their convictions, if they have any."

Peach suggested they retreat to the place Toadsworth built.

"Now now, Princess this was your idea. You cannot simply put a single group of people away from the others in such a manner. Last time this happened, we had a drugs bust, that was different. This is different. They should stay here, like everyone else."

"But that includes-" Peach didn't want to say it. Daisy looked at her friend in slight confusion. Toadsworth nodded, pushing up his glasses, saying that it was the right thing to do before walking away with Bootler and Lady Bow.

"What's wrong?" Daisy asked. "Who does that include? Do you hate them?"

"So do you, so does Mario, and so does Luigi. It's Wario and Waluigi," Peach scowled. "I forgot about that."

"Wario and Walu-" Daisy thought back to the note that was left on her nightstand the other night. "They live in the Underground?"

"Where else would they live?" Peach asked sarcastically.

Daisy hadn't thought about that before. Sure, they were an annoyance, there to get in the way with all their plans and the fun they'd have at the castle. Getting passed a guard of Toads happens to be their speciality, but only them. They were the foils of the Mario Brothers, but Daisy didn't think Wario and Waluigi were actually brothers. Somehow, they were always there.

"It-it's not like they're Bowser," Daisy said, trying to lighten the mood. "So what? They'll be away from us. They've been living in the Underground the whole time anyway. What's there to steal? Where are they going to go? Everyone will be in the basement, in the same boat as everyone else. I'm sure they'll just stick by each other. You know, like cliques."

Peach was reassured by Daisy's advice to let them stay in the castle, so she was no longer worried about them coming. Daisy walked up to her room to take a break from all of Peach's planning, and another note was left on her nightstand.

_Latest gossip around the mansion. Waluigi really likes you. He got lost in the woods the other day, talking about you to himself. You should talk._

She took the note and crumpled it into a ball of her own frustration before flinging it into the drawer.

"Daisy," Luigi was at her door. She'd been looking at the bed for quite a while, staring into nothing, wondering was she was going to do about the notes. Who was sending those? She hadn't even read the letter yet, but she was afraid to.

"Oh, hi," she replied, shaking her head a little. "Come in." Luigi sat himself next to her on the bed.

"You know, Peach wants to hold a ball during the storm," he said. "She asked me to find you and talk to her about it."

"A ball?" Daisy said. "Why would she do that?"

"She wants everyone to forget about the weather. Maybe it's just a social event, I don't know..." Luigi was always a little awkward socially, and Daisy knew what was coming. He wanted to ask her to the ball, but she didn't want to think about it right now.

"Huh, I'll talk to her. Thanks Luigi," she said, turning back to sitting on the bed, wanting to end the conversation.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Daisy replied. "Just thinking, that's all." Luigi left the room, but for Daisy, he couldn't have left fast enough. What the hell was going on around here? Who was leaving these notes? It wasn't funny anymore. Slowly, she reached for the letter Toadsworth left for her this morning.

_Dearest Daisy,_

_Pardon my anonymous writing to you so suddenly. To my understanding, the Mushroom Kingdom residents are to be sent to Princess Toadstool's castle as precaution against the raging storm. It is during this time I request to speak with you personally about a private matter. Currently, I reside in Dry Dry Outpost, but by the time you get this letter, I will be in town._

_I've seen you outside the castle walls, during all those sporting events, and I've watched you. I am impressed by your devotion to sports. Your form is most excellent. You look like a swan when you dive for that tennis ball. I can feel your energy when you pitch a baseball. And truly, you fly as gracefully as a flower being swept by the wind when I watched your performance at the Bejing Olympics on the uneven bars. Most beautiful indeed._

_But most of all, it'd be a sin not to tell you of your figure skating performance at the Winter Olympics. Had you been wearing blue, I'd have called you Queen Elsa herself with the way you handled yourself on the ice. I only hope you find some time to meet me. Like the others, I will be sheltered within the confines of the castle. I will keep in touch. If you do not come, I will understand. I leave the choice to you, Princess._

_I myself rather enjoy watching lightning strike against the clouds and I could fall asleep to the rain thrashing against my window because no matter how violent the storm, there is always something calming about rain tapping on glass, but sometimes, watching alone is not the same. My sporting ability could never compare or compete with yours. How I could I even bring myself to compete against a form of art that becomes your body as you immerse yourself into everything you do? I only wish to know such happiness and bliss._

_~Anonymous_

Whoever it was, they'd successfully made her blush. She could feel the red in her cheeks as she finished the letter. Someone thought she was really good and for once, she was not compared to Princess Peach on such grounds. No, this person had called her Elsa, Queen Elsa, against the ice on her routine. A _Frozen_ reference, so it wasn't Luigi, he hadn't even seen the movie yet. Surely Wario and Waluigi would make no such attempt on her. Their writings surely couldn't match this. Whoever it was, they were back in town somewhere, and eventually, they were coming to the castle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The evening, Daisy wanted to get down to the bottom of whoever was sending her these ridiculous notes in the middle of the day and night. She kept the letter safe in a different part of the drawer as she got another note before she went to sleep that night. Grabbing her shooting gun from the olympic events, she decided to wait for whoever was sending her these letters.

It could be a toad, Toadsworth, or maybe it was all just a joke by someone else she knew, Daisy wasn't sure yet. As the night drew on, she set her alarm for an early time, waking up as it went off in her ears. Forcing herself to stay awake, she drank a cup of coffee and settled herself near the closet with a bunch of pillows beneath the bed as an old trick to hide herself.

The moment she saw a figure sneak into her room, another note in his hands, she knew she had him now. He was coming through the window.

"PULL!" she exclaimed, pointing the gun and making the perpetrator jump. From the shadows emerged a Boo, but not just any Boo.

"Eeek!" he exclaimed. "Nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Bootler?" she asked, walking over to him. "You're the one behind all this?"

"I'm just the messenger," Bootler explained quickly, looking back at the bed. "I never meant to invade your private space, but I was ordered to deliver these to your room whenever I found a new one. My apologies, Princess."

"Who ordered you to do this? Lady Bow?"

"No no," Bootler said. "It was more of a request actually. Igor gives me the notes."

"Oh..." Daisy said, putting her shooting gun down. Bootler calmed himself after the scare, apologizing to Daisy a few more times.

"Do you read them?" she asked.

"Never. Such business is not mine to keep." Daisy nodded, understanding but secretly she wished he had.

"They're about Waluigi you know," she said, sitting on the bed and folding her hands into her lap.

"Waluigi?" Bootler asked. "Ah, I remember hearing a few things around the manner about him."

"What do you know?" Daisy asked, looking down at her hands, afraid she'd asked.

"It's not my place to spread idle gossip, but if you insist," Bootler replied. "I don't know if the rumors are true, but they're saying that Waluigi...likes you. He and Wario do stop at the mansion frequently enough. Now that I think about it properly, Igor and Wario are close friends, so the notes do not surprise me in the least."

"Do you believe them?" Daisy asked. Bootler noticed her posture and the way she was positioned on the bed like a statue.

"Princess Daisy," he said, placing one of his arms on her shoulder. "If I may...why does this concern you so?"

Daisy sighed.

"It's like, what if the whole time I wasn't seeing who Waluigi and Wario really are? What if under all those plots and evil schemes to outplay Mario and Luigi were just meant to impress people, and even though all any of those plans ever brought them was epic failure, they kept going because...they like us..." Daisy said.

"Us?" Bootler inquired.

"Me and Peach," Daisy said.

"I cannot say," Bootler said. "I cannot give information I'm not confident about."

Daisy told him about the letter she received and her suspicion about it being from Waluigi himself, but she kept it to herself that the letter made her blush like crazy. Bootler debated to himself for a few moments, stating that he'd never seen Waluigi or Wario write a letter, so he couldn't say much more.

"He's the last person I would think to make a Disney reference, if that eases your mind," Bootler suggested.

"A little. Thanks Bootler," Daisy said. "Sorry about...this." Daisy said, gesturing to the room.

"That's quite all right. If you require nothing else, I shall bid you goodnight," he said, leaving the room through the wall.

A note slipped through the doorway again that night, but this time, Daisy declined politely. There was too much on her mind. Peach wanted to hold a ball during a storm? She must be crazy. Either that, or she didn't want anyone thinking about the disaster to the kingdom. In her closet, Daisy had her best dress, saved specifically for an occasion such as one like this, but she wasn't so sure about this. This whole thing made her hair stand on edge.

* * *

"Peach, a ball?" she asked the next morning. Everyone was evacuated to the castle that day, starting bright and early. Toadsworth was locked in his study by choice and remained so all afternoon.

"Yes, it'll be a great distraction," Peach replied. "Especially for you. You seem so...out of it lately."

"It must be the weather," she sighed, looking out the window at the black clouds forming above the kingdom. Mario and Luigi arrived early, but Daisy spent most of her time in her room, requesting that no one disturb her.

As a distraction, she went through her closet, looking upon countless orange and yellow dresses when she spotted her best one. It had a little glitz to the torso, a seemingly random pattern of the wind's gale traced into a path of warm, summer air. The dress was orange mostly, but the bottom hem and outlines around the shoulders were yellow. It liked to flow down to the ground with a kind of elegance like none of her dresses had, and it liked to spin with her body.

She'd only taken the dress out of the closet when there was a knock on her door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Bootler."

"Come in," Daisy said. "And close the door behind you."

"Yes, Princess," he said, doing as instructed. "I've come to deliver this." He set a letter down on her nightstand.

"Um, Bootler?" Daisy asked. "Pardon my intrusive question, but do you happen to know how to tie a corset?"

"I do," Bootler replied. Daisy gestured to her dress.

"Would you mind. I kind of shooed everyone else out," she said. "and I can't tie it myself. I wasn't thinking."

"Tricky things those," Bootler replied with a sight and putting down the cloth around his arm. "Very well."

Daisy smiled, walking behind her changing leaf and stepping into the dress to let Bootler come back and tie it off for her. He worked on tying it perfectly for Daisy's figure.

"I've never seen this dress before," he said, tying it off as Daisy let her hair down. "Is it new?"

"No, I've had it awhile. I just, don't wear it," Daisy said, picking up her white gloves to place them on her hands.

"Well, Princess I must say you look very nice, but if I may-" Daisy sat upon the bed, reaching for her formal orange sandals when suddenly, she felt her hair being lifted.

"You can do hair too?" Daisy exclaimed, gasping and looking straight into the full length mirror beside the bed.

"I work for Lady Bow, remember this," he stated. "I've acquired many skills in princess preparation."

Daisy sat back, wondering what Bootler was going to do for her. As he did his work, brining curlers and hair clips he found on the end of the dresser, Daisy talked about Lady Bow and the way she sometimes treated her finest butler. Bootler didn't seem to mind most of the time; he knew Lady Bow for such a long time he couldn't bare anything ever happening to her, no matter how she may yell at him for being too careful.

"Letting her leave with Mario was the hardest decision I made," Bootler said. "But I knew she wanted Bowser gone as much as he did that day, and so I let her go. I worried every day."

"I'm sure Toadsworth is the same with Peach," Daisy said.

"I'm sure," the butler replied, taking out the curlers and grabbing a few bobby pins. Daisy was looking down at the moment, so she didn't see what Bootler was doing to her hair until the finished product. "But you?"

"Me?" Daisy asked. "I'm just fine." She lifted her head, gasping at the work Bootler had done with her hair. It was gorgeously tied up in different directions with the bobby pins barely visible. Her hair was waved and curled then tied up into a ponytail like pattern.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it! Oh my gosh, Bootler!" Daisy exclaimed, but then she remembered. This wasn't her butler. "Shouldn't you be with Lady Bow?"

"She's been ready for the ball since this morning. She didn't need _me_ this evening," Bootler replied.

"Lady Bow always needs you," Daisy said.

"I sensed a more suppressing matter," Bootler said, clasping a crystal diamond necklace around Daisy's neck. "It's from whoever sent you that letter." He gestured to the table.

Daisy slowly walked over to the note and opened the seal as Bootler laid out a few perfumes for her to decide upon. The letter mentioned a meeting spot out on Peach's balcony looming over the indoor tennis court. It would be convenient enough, being almost right across the ballroom, but Daisy began to break a small sweat.

"What if it _is_ Waluigi?" Daisy asked. "Or even worse, Wario?" She turned to Bootler as she chose which scent she wished to wear.

"Whoever it is, he obviously wants to talk with you. Perhaps he's afraid you will not like him," Bootler suggested as he put in the matching ear rings. "Give him a chance, whoever he is, all right?"

Daisy remained silent for a few moments.

"Princess Daisy, please promise me you will try no matter who it is," Bootler said. "After tonight, you may never have to see him again."

"All right," Daisy said, giving in. "I promise I'll give it a go."

"Excellent." Bootler finished her preparations and after Daisy more than approved of her presence, she placed the letter into the drawer.

"I cannot thank you enough, Bootler," Daisy said as he escorted her out of the room and into the hallway, locking the door behind them. "I'd be a mess without you right now."

"It's only my job, Princess," Bootler replied, bowing his head. "I am simply one heck of a Bootler."

"Well keep at it, for my sake," Daisy said, folding her hands in front of herself.

"You will be just fine." Bootler disappeared as soon as Daisy hit the entrance to the ballroom. Taking a deep breath, she walked through the large doors and into the party of townsfolk and the Mushroom kingdom.

Instantly, Peach came to greet her along with Mario. Luigi was looking for her, but Daisy just said she wanted to socialize a little before any dancing started. In the crowd there were plenty of toads, some residents from Dry Dry Outpost who had a few strange stories to tell, the Boos of course, and the Koopas.

Each time she caught herself looking at the clock, Daisy knew she should meet that stranger who'd been dying to talk to her for some time. He was probably waiting. She'd finally met Luigi and the two were talking for a little while, but Daisy excused herself for a moment, only wanting to get away from the conversation and the pressure she'd been feeling all night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Cautiously, Daisy slipped herself away from the gathering. She spotted Wario coming out just as she passed through the door on the other side of the ballroom. Breathing a sigh of relief and to give herself strength, Daisy slowly walked herself alone in the hallway. Momentarily, she felt herself skip a breath, but she caught herself and stopped. Closing her eyes, the princess began to walk again.

Pulling back the curtain revealed the vast gymnasium, but she'd only opened the curtain to the balcony to overlook the gym. She could not enter the gym from here, it was protected by glass.

Everything was quiet, so quiet she could feel her heels as they hit the tiles. Sighing, she thought it was in fact all a joke. Someone had just played a trick on her, meaning no harm. Smirking to herself, she began to make her way back up the stairs.

"I beg of you, do not leave. Please," a voice reached her ears, sending shockwaves through her entire system. It was real. The whole thing was real. A gasp escaped her lips. The voice sounded kind, but there was an edge to it she didn't trust quite yet. With her back still turned, Daisy spoke back.

"You sent Bootler to deliver your messages," she said. "You could not face me, so I will not face you."

"He was only my messenger," he replied. "You did not like the messages? Then why are you here?"

"I never said I didn't like them," Daisy said. "Just, why couldn't you face me yourself?"

"You'd have never come."

"You're not Bowser, so why wouldn't I?"

The voice remained silent, but Daisy didn't want to turn around just yet. This voice sounded familiar to her somehow, but she couldn't place it to the person it belonged to. He was well mannered tonight, that was for sure, and as much as she wanted to turn around and see what he looked like, she forced herself against the idea.

The voice gave a sigh.

"Let me start over. Daisy, I meant every word I said," the voice said. "And truly, you look beautiful tonight. Had you been wearing blue I'd call you-"

"Elsa," Daisy finished, narrowing her eyes to herself and swallowing. She folded her arms against herself, crossing them along her chest, securing herself.

"So you did read them," he said. "Good, I'm glad. Daisy...may I ask you to turn around? I cannot stand the fact you have not faced me yet."

Daisy backed herself down the stairs.

"I'm right here," a body stopped her from progressing and a hand with a white glove touched both her arms. Taking another deep breath, Daisy was afraid she'd finally figured it out. She thought she knew who the voice belonged to.

Turning herself around, she stared straight at his black shoes, slightly giving the man some height. Long, black and formal dress pants extended from ankle to waistline where Daisy caught glimpse of his silver and royal purple belt. Underneath the black suit, there was a matching purple collar shirt and black tie. The pocket held a purple cloth and on the lapel was a golden pin, marked by the 23rd letter of the alphabet.

His long and slender chin, his mustache trimmed and flat, the black hair no longer covered by a hat but instead showing off thick and wavy locks. But most of all, the smell of the ocean upon his presence caught her attention.

"Waluigi," Daisy spoke as she met his eyes. "You clean up very nice."

"Thank you, Princess," he replied, lighting a candle he'd set upon the front table.

"Since when do you watch Disney movies?" she asked.

"Since the Oscar-winning song came on the radio every time I tuned in," he replied, raising an eyebrow. Daisy smirked and shook her head.

"Th-this is ridiculous," she said. "You realize that right? I could never be seen-I'm not even-I-I-"

"I know," Waluigi said. "That's why I asked you meet me here."

"Why? You know I'll say no," Daisy said.

"Not true. I don't see a ring on your finger. I don't see Luigi following you around like a puppy as the rumors say," Waluigi said.

"But you're...with Wario, and I'm-"

"With no one," Waluigi said. "Look at Mario and Luigi. Who gets all the credit? Who comes up with the plans to save Peach and you for that matter?"

"Mario."

"So, who do you think concocts our plans and stupid ideas of destruction to follow you guys around?"

"Wario?"

"You got it, Princess," Waluigi said. "I'm a shadow to him. I carry out whatever dumb idea he comes up with. We're never completely punished or caught, but that doesn't make his schemes any less stupid."

"I've noticed," Daisy replied. "Why is that?"

"We've never kidnapped princesses. Wario just comes up with stupid ideas to cheat Mario and Luigi out. To impress Peach," Waluigi said.

"Peach would never-"

"Believe me, I've tried to tell him that," Waluigi said. "He's...stubborn, shall we say. Only cheaters mess up, and he's cheating, but that says nothing about me."

Waluigi lit another candle. "I don't want to mess up, I don't want to cheat on one thing in my life."

"Do I want to know?" Daisy asked, looking at the floor.

Waluigi walked over to her, cautiously placing his hands onto hers to hold them straight downward.

"My relationships," he said. "I leave tonight up to you, Princess. If you so decide, I will not advance any further. On one condition."

"What?"

"May I have just one dance with you while you think about it?"

Daisy's mind was in a whirlwind. His manner was like a gentleman, and he vowed never to speak of this again if she didn't want anything to do with him at all. She'd stayed this far into it. She hadn't walked away because she promised to give whoever this was a chance. She promised Bootler.

A slow music began to echo through the balcony as she realized she'd still been holding hands with Waluigi. She slipped one hand out of his grasp, but she nodded and let him lead her onto the open space that would have to serve as their dance floor. Their own, personal dance floor.

They waltzed together, giving Daisy an impression of his dancing skills, which were close to perfect, as though he'd been raised in a castle all his life! Her mind was occupied by the decision to make this public. To dance with Waluigi in front of Mario, Peach, Luigi, and Toadsworth. In front of everyone. Because of his height, Daisy could actually feel what it was like to look up at someone dancing with her, but it was obvious her mind was elsewhere. Waluigi expected that. He spun her and took her back into position. His attire was most impressive, and Daisy soon found herself no longer thinking she had a big decision to make.

Slowly, Waluigi dipped Daisy, and she caught herself laughing as he brought her back up to keep the dance going.

"Do you and Wario often go to Lady Bow's mansion?" Daisy asked.

"Often enough," Waluigi said. "That's where we spent most of our time after we'd met each other. The Boos are very nice to us."

"Oh, well then Igor spoiled your surprise. He'd sent a share of notes to me as well," Daisy said.

"What? No, that little," Waluigi said, but he wasn't too disappointed. "Did you believe them?"

"Actually no," Daisy said. "I thought someone was playing a joke on me. Where did you learn to dance like this?"

"Lady Bow and Bootler know a great deal about formal affairs," Waluigi said.

"Can Wario dance too?"

"If you count yoga and hip hop as dancing," Waluigi said. Daisy laughed again at the thought of Wario trying to do yoga.

"But he cannot ballroom dance?"

"No," he told Daisy. "Never in a million years."

Their music slowed a little, but when they stopped dancing, Daisy got to talking with him, realizing that Waluigi, under the schemes of Wario, was actually a rather gentle person. He preferred elegance to explosions and romance to ruin. As perceptive as he was about Daisy, there were a few gaps Daisy filled in. She was forced to learn how to dance, and Peach sometimes dragged her into things she didn't want to be a part of, but most of what Waluigi talked about with her was accurate on his account of observing her behavior.

Being with Wario was a sense of belonging for Waluigi. They'd grown up around Boos and human contact was limited after their first few tricks on toads in town. They were forever mischief makers in the eyes of many people, but mostly harmless. They were not with Bowser's brigade of koopas and goombas. They were simply their own team, and that's why Waluigi stuck with Wario. There was fun and no need to really choose a side. Wario just liked to get in Mario's way and wanted to impress Peach with something he called "skills," which even Waluigi knew he didn't have for some things in life and he went about getting a girl the wrong way.

They were not related by blood or brotherhood, so their relationship is strictly friendly. He related to Daisy about feeling like a loner sometimes and thinking about things differently once and while.

"I don't know if I can do this," Daisy said. "I don't think I can make it a public thing."

"It's not like we're dating, it's just a dance," Waluigi said.

"Still, I'd be dead and scolded by Peach for sure," Daisy replied. "I had a really nice time, but I don't think I-"

Waluigi stopped her and kissed her hand. "That's all right, Princess. It will be as you wish."

"One more dance," Daisy implored. "Just one more." Waluigi smiled, accepting her offer and turning her around on their dance floor again, this time to a different song. He dipped her down more often and spun her around because he saw the look on her face when he did so. She looked happy.

"I honestly didn't think this would work," Waluigi admitted. "I didn't think you would come and when you did, I was sure you'd have walked away the moment you saw me."

"Well, I promised someone I'd give you a chance, no matter who you were or who was sending me these letters," Daisy replied.

"I'm glad you did. I didn't think I could stand watching you from a distance without being able to compliment your attire for the evening." Daisy blushed a little.

There was a violent flash of thunder. The rain had started long ago, and the raindrops could be heard in all parts of the castle, but with the music in the ballroom, Daisy hadn't taken a huge notice to the rain and storm outside. That was Peach's intention, but for the first time, Daisy was enjoying her time dancing, and Waluigi knew how to spin a girl on the dance floor.

He was dressed so handsomely, he danced so well, and after he'd dipped her for the final time, she felt herself come very close to him, voluntarily. So close, she swore she could smell the real ocean.

It felt so natural dancing with him, it almost scared Daisy inside. To have never even thought about talking to him in front of her friends, yet when he caught her alone, it was as though they'd practiced all week.

"I feel comfortable when I dance with you," Daisy said, looking up at him. "If only my social status didn't prevent me from accepting another offer out on the real dance floor..."

"It's not," Waluigi said. "Mine certainly isn't. Wario would just shove me a little. Besides, if I ask you, as a princess you should accept most offers that come your way, correct?"

"Sort of," Daisy said. "It's a bit more complicated than that, but I'm not sure if it would work." Her head sank down some, and she knew someone would be wondering where she was by now.

"I should get back," Daisy said, letting her hand sink down passed his, wishing she hadn't had such a wonderful time back here, where no one was here to tell her that what she was doing was crazy. "Thank you though."

"A part of me didn't want this to work either," Waluigi said as Daisy was about to pull back the certain and take her exit. She stopped.

"I wanted to feel the social repulsion we'd given each other since we'd first met because of our friends. But Wario doesn't know what being a romantic is like. I cannot be a part of myself and express my emotion through artistic avenues. But you, I couldn't get you out of my head..." he trailed off, unable to finish what he was trying to say. A yellow rose emerged from his hand as though by magic and he placed it before her.

Daisy looked at him in question before he pinned it into her hair.

"No one will know it's from me," he said, holding up a mirror for her to have a look. "I hope to see you again soon, Princess." He was behind her, but Daisy turned around, knowing this was dangerous ground she was treading upon. Right now, she didn't care, and she couldn't have cared less. She was more angered than anything about being a princess at the moment. She was tired of being told who she could dance with and be social towards.

There was no holding back here, and an opportunity like this couldn't be passed by. Daisy turned and grasped Waluigi around the waistline, shutting her eyes tightly. He returned her favor, unsure if she was insecure and ready to cry, or if this was her goodbye.

Neither. She forced herself up onto the tips of her toes, changing her hands' grip to his neck and pulling him down to her height. With a deep breath, Daisy held nothing back, colliding her mouth right against his, partially because there was no one there to tell her not to. Her eyes may as well have been stitched shut the way she closed them, but the fresh taste of mint and lavender was hard to ignore or suppress on his breath.

Waluigi took Daisy's advance with a shock, keeping his arms around her waistline and returning her kiss. The state of his mind was bliss and paralysis, but he managed to pull her in closer to him to feel her chest come right up against him. The princess could feel her temperature rising, an the kiss was sweet and the light touch of his lips sent a shiver down her spine. He handled her like a porcelain doll, protective and gentle. My goodness this was addicting! That kiss was held until neither of them could breathe, leaving them both out of air and left with the pain of having to split apart.

"Has anyone told you that your kiss is literally perfect?" Waluigi asked. Daisy shook her head.

"Good, then I can be the first," he replied. "Your kiss is very, very addicting."

"Well then," Daisy replied, feeling more bold than before. "Allow me to tempt you some more..." She pulled on him again, but this time, his weight pushed her back against a seat as he locked lips with her again.

"You are dangerous," Waluigi warned her as the kiss was broken again, him leaning over her.

"Good. 'Cuz right now, no one is telling me what to do," Daisy replied. Waluigi captured her lips, this time sending his hands to explore her body with his eyes closed. That was much more fun. His hand came to her waistline, and he couldn't bring himself to move any further without permission, so he instead felt around her back, shoulders, neck, and sides, and Daisy could feel every bit of his touch.

Their lust only ceased after Waluigi had been kissing at her neck for a little while, and that's when Daisy said someone might come looking for them.

"Eh, true," Waluigi said, eyeing her. "Would you like to do something crazy?"

"What kind of crazy?" Daisy asked.

"The kind where no one will judge you or find out," he replied. "After the party, go to your room. I'll meet you there."

Daisy pressed her lips to his again. "Sounds like fun." She laughed quietly as he outlined her figure with one of his hands. "I cannot believe I'm doing this."

"We will not get caught. If we do, it's the end for both of us," Waluigi said. "I wouldn't want to take away what you have for my purpose of entertainment. Only join me if you wish."

"The fact that you don't force me makes me want to come even more," Daisy said.

"Good," Waluigi kissed her softly one last time before walking her out of the balcony permanently this time. One last time, he ran his hands from her neck down her back and around her waistline, feeling her shiver and kiss his neck once. "I'll be seeing you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Daisy forced him to promise that they would not kiss front of everyone if he asked her to dance. If he did. Perhaps he'd been playing with her all along and he wouldn't ask her. As they reached the middle of the hallway, Bootler suddenly appeared.

"Ah, Princess Daisy," he said, bowing. "I've been searching for you. Waluigi." He nodded to him, not questioning at all why they were walking together, and instead took Daisy from him to walk her back to the party.

Waluigi went in a different direction, assuring Daisy he was causing no trouble as Bootler led her back to Peach, Mario, and Luigi.

"Where were you?" Peach asked. "I was getting worried."

"I was um, straightening up a bit. I had a little problem with my corset," Daisy looked at Bootler, who went along with her story. She and Luigi talked some more while Mario took Peach out on the dance floor.

"Do you dance?" Luigi asked.

"Only because it's my duty to learn," she replied. "It's...sometimes enjoyable."

Luigi asked if she would like to dance, but Daisy declined him, saying she was a bit tired for now and just wanted to rest at the table and socialize for a while. That is what she did, looking over at Wario's table once and while. Waluigi wasn't there, but she knew he was somewhere. Wario was talking to a few merchants from Dry Dry Outpost, including the one who loved lemons it seemed. There were peels all over the table.

Mario and Peach joined them and Yoshi at the table, and once food was served, there was plenty to talk about it seemed. Everything was quiet in the kingdom, but that left room for other conversation. Toads talked about work and hilarious habits, Yoshi talked about vacation on the island, and Mario even found a few things to talk about besides Peach herself.

"So, how about we try surfing one of these days?" Luigi suggested. Daisy was rather air-headed, barely paying attention.

"Huh? Surfing?" Daisy asked. "Sounds like fun. There should be plenty of water for that."

She got a few laughs as Toadsworth emerged to make sure everything was going well and the music stayed playing. Wario made his way over to the table and struck up conversation.

"So, any more games coming up? Cruises?" he asked, narrowing an eye.

"No cruise this year I'm afraid," Daisy said. Wario's jaw dropped. That was one of his favorites.

"It's not the end of the world," Peach said.

"Aw, I'm sure we'll find something else to do," Wario replied. "Like surfing or something."

Daisy's head perked up. That's just what they were talking about before. Lady Bow joined the table to converse with Wario.

"So...where's Waluigi?" Lady Bow asked.

"Over there," Wario pointed. "Talkin' about some kind of magic with the magikoopas."

Daisy's head turned to see that Wario was exactly right.

"I don't get all that stuff. He gets real weird," Wario said.

"No, he's just a romantic. He actually listens to conversation," Lady Bow snapped. "At least he _pretends_ to care!"

Those two bickered for a while, but it seemed Peach and Mario wouldn't have it. They brushed off the subject entirely, but Daisy was listening to some of it. Wario and Waluigi did conspire with Bowser on occasion to get an advantage, but their loyalties were not firmly established. Wario and Waluigi did what they thought was right, together, but lately the two seemed to be separating. At social engagements, they were two different people. Wario liked to act before thinking, but the case was opposite for Waluigi. She supposed the opposite stature shouldn't surprise her, as Mario and Luigi were sitting at the table with her and they too couldn't be more opposite as brothers.

Still, it was hypocritical to brush off Waluigi like that.

"Hey, do you guys think that Wario and Waluigi are terrible people?" Daisy asked as Wario and Lady Bow were still arguing. Peach gave her a look.

"Of course, Daisy," Peach replied. "They get in the way of like, everything we do."

"They're included though, right?" Daisy asked. "They're always there when we play games together."

"What are you saying Daisy?" Mario asked.

"Shouldn't we at least try to get along with them?" Daisy said. Mario shook his head.

"Daisy, they're on Bowser's side," Luigi said. "We could never-"

"How do you know if they're on Bowser's side?" the princess asked. "They run away from Bowser sometimes as much as we do! Remember when we golfed the Badlands and there was an explosion? Waluigi and Wario were running away all the same."

"Remember our tennis match? The finals! When they ruined the entire set?" Peach reminded her.

"What about when we went on that cruise ship of yours? They still came along," Daisy said. "Because Toadsworth said they weren't all bad, remember?"

Peach's head went down a little and she shut her eyes. "We never associate ourselves with them...are you defending them?"

Daisy sat back down, for she had stood during their heated discussion. "No, I'm just saying I think we're being a little hypocritical."

Peach dropped the subject, and there was an awkward silence between them as Wario and Lady Bow finished bickering as Bootler stepped in to calm their situation and let them walk away from each other, excusing himself with the Lady. Daisy ate a little food, but her appetite didn't seem to exist tonight.

"Excuse me," a voice reach their ears, and Daisy looked up to see him standing near the table.

"Waluigi?" Peach said, standing. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"So cold, Princess," Waluigi said. "My apologies for my approach but I couldn't help but notice that Daisy is-"

"Daisy is fine," Peach said, but Daisy stood up.

"No, I am not fine!" Daisy exclaimed. "That what _you_ like to do, Peach. You like to pretend everything is fine just because you're throwing a party and Bowser's no part of it and you get to be with your knight in shining armor all night long!"

Peach gasped, never before hearing Daisy speak to her in such a manner. Daisy turned to Waluigi.

"Good evening," she said. "Excuse me. I'm just feeling...overwhelmed." She sighed, standing back up. "Thank you for your concern."

"Princess," he addressed formally as she extended her hand. He took her by the glove and kissed her hand, which shocked Mario outright so he glanced at Peach and Luigi. "Are you feeling ill?"

"Ill?" Daisy repeated. "No, not ill at all."

"Oh good," Waluigi replied. "I was worried my chance might be ruined. May I have this dance?"

Peach gasped, and Mario's eyes were wide. Luigi waited on the edge of his seat, and Daisy could see Bootler taking the stage with a conductor's baton.

"You may," Daisy replied, glancing at her group for only a second before focusing herself back onto Waluigi. He nodded and escorted her properly onto the dance floor where the next song was about to take place.

"She's taking the waltz with Waluigi?" Peach exclaimed. "No way! Come on Mario..." she grabbed the red plumber as she stood from her chair. "We need to talk some sense into that girl."

Mario was dragged behind Peach out onto the dance floor where the couples began to waltz to Bootler's music, which was slow and inviting to start and would progress into an upbeat fashion, as was per instruction of the song he'd chosen. The orchestra of Toads and Koopas followed Bootler perfectly. As Toadsworth emerged once more, he couldn't help but notice the black and purple contrasting with the bright orange and yellow on the dance floor.

"Daisy's dancing with Waluigi?" he gasped. Luigi nodded, sadly without a doubt.

"Finally!" a boo conjured from his hiding place." He'd been sending her letters anonymously and I've been trying to hook them up for days!"

"Igor!" Toadsworth replied. "You were up to this?"

"Partially," he admitted. "It's just, he talked about her a lot. And I mean, _a lot_, at the mansion for a few weeks. He just wouldn't shut his trap, so I did a little nudging."

Out on the floor, Waluigi instructed Daisy to keep her eyes on him at all times. He led her into the dance, naturally turning her with everyone else on the floor. She heard Peach's voice sometimes when they passed each other.

"What are you doing?"

"Look at Luigi! He's heartbroken!"

"Daisy!"

She ignored Peach, looking straight up at Waluigi, who guided her away from Mario and Peach with great ease during the song. During a violin solo, Waluigi dipped Daisy out on the center of the floor, which received quite a bit of attention from the crowd and other dancers. Some of them didn't even recognize Waluigi simply because of his formal attire and clean cut self.

From behind the conductor's stand, Bootler smiled to himself, knowing the reaction of the crowd all too well, and as he sped up the music, Waluigi took a firm hold of Daisy and spun her around the floor. Peach was cast aside, as everyone else was, to grant the center stage to Daisy and Waluigi. The crowd of Toads, Koopas, and citizens from all across the kingdom awed at the performance before them.

"Who is that?"

"Is that Waluigi?"

"She's gorgeous!"

"It's like they've danced their whole lives!"

"How does he do it?"

"So graceful!"

Peach's face turned as pink as her dress, but Mario held her back.

"Look," Mario pointed out. "She's enjoying it, Princess. Please, let her finish the dance."

Peach was holding in every fiber of her being that told her not to listen to Mario's plea, but Yoshi backed him up, making sure Peach stayed in place. Wario's jaw dropped at the sight of his sneaking friend out there on the dance floor with one of the princesses. Luigi watched, knowing he had to admit to Waluigi's dancing skills, even though he felt let down by Daisy.

The song slowed, and Waluigi took Daisy down into a final slowed down dip, snatching a red rose from a bundle within a vase on a table near them and then handing it to Daisy as he brought her back up and the music stopped.

Cheers roared from their audience, but Daisy only focused herself on Waluigi, feeling a sudden sickness overwhelm her system, starting from the stomach. She held it for a while, seeing the crowd as they walked off the dance floor together.

"Excuse me," Daisy said to him and removing herself from the party. Daisy needed to use the restroom, finding that all the excitement was getting to her system. This was too much today, and she knew it would be best if she retired for the evening, as much as she didn't want to. Lady Bow entered the restroom.

"Waluigi can spin you like a top," she commented. "Are you feeling nauseous?"

"A little," Daisy admitted from behind her stall door. "It's just my stomach. I think I need to slow down."

"I understand," Lady Bow replied, freshening up her make up in the bathroom mirror. "Would you like me to help you out of that dress upstairs?"

"Sure...that would be great..." Daisy said, slowly standing. Lady Bow took her upstairs, Bootler at her side and she took off the dress.

"I didn't even talk to him..." she said.

"Who? Waluigi?" Lady Bow asked. "Don't worry. I'll just say you don't feel good."

"That would be the truth," Bootler added, handing her a pair of lounging clothes from the other side of the changing door.. "Princess, why don't you just sit down and change into something comfortable?"

Daisy took the clothes and after changing into them, sat herself on the bed, afraid to lay down. Lady Bow went back to the party, leaving Bootler with Daisy. The princess reached for a piece of paper and a pen and began to write.

"Bootler wait," she noticed he was about to leave. "I need you to take this to Waluigi."

The butler sighed, waiting for her to finish the letter she was writing. He had to play the messenger once again.

_Dear Waluigi,_

_I regret to say I am not feeling well since after our dance. It was probably the food or too much excitement. In any case, I apologize for my absence and not speaking to you before the party is over. I had a wonderful time dancing with you, though I know Peach will be furious with me over the next few days, maybe even weeks._

_Your dancing skills are most impressive, and our conversation made me realize we aren't too far apart in likeness. I find you interesting, even though I sometimes question some of the choices you make. I want you to know I had a great night, and...and I hope I'll be able to see you again, not as my enemy as Peach would rather have it._

_A part of me cannot believe what I did tonight is real, but I know who to talk to if I want to get a hold of you. Waluigi, thank you for giving me a night like tonight, away from who I'm so used to being. Whoever is behind your masked self, I like that person. I find him interesting. Please do not take my retiring as an insult. You've done nothing wrong, and I wish to see you again sometime soon._

_~Princess Daisy_

Bootler took the message and placed it into an envelope, biding Daisy good night, but all she could think about was that last dance.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

The next morning was covered with rainwater tapping on the windows yet again. The storm was becoming hard to ignore. As the princess sat herself up, she was afraid to even look out the window. Her body ached from the dancing she'd done last night, but otherwise, she felt much better. Rising herself from the covers, she could see the moat was nearly full from all the rainwater. This truly was a flood, as even the moat was starting to run off and seemed near to overflow.

A knock came quietly at her door. Bootler was biding her a good morning as Lady Bow was socializing with her fellow Boos on the castle's main floor and breakfast was almost ready.

"You slept in," Bootler said.

"I was tired," Daisy replied, remembering what had happened last night. She had a bad feeling about Peach this morning. "Have you seen Peach?"

"That's one flustered Princess," Bootler said, pouring her a cup of tea. "After your episode last night, she stormed off into her room, and she hasn't come out since this morning."

"She's probably pissed," Daisy said, looking down at her bedspread. "It really wouldn't surprise me."

"Well, socially you did create a bit of an uproar, but I wouldn't say it was bad," Bootler replied. "I think people were more shocked than anything at the dance you two were performing. I'm sure the gossip will quiet down eventually."

"Or Peach will deny that it was Waluigi," Daisy sighed. "Why is it such a big deal, Bootler?"

"Waluigi is...an enemy of sorts. Most social engagements involve a good image of the hero and Peach standing on a pedestal."

"Where does that leave me? Huh? With Luigi?" Daisy stood up, needing this talk with the butler now more than ever.

"Forever in the shadow of Peach like Luigi is to Mario? Is that it? I'm not taking over her kingdom for crying out loud! Sorry but Luigi does not interest me romantically at all. He makes a nice friend, and he's reliable, but I'm not having any romantic attachments to him at all! That's not how I wish to be seen. I'm not even Peach's sister," Daisy was ranting.

"I understand Princess, but do realize that your choice has consequences. Peach's image was damaged, or so she believes it has been," Bootler informed her.

"Of course _she_ thinks so," Daisy replied. "All because I took one dance with Waluigi..." Bootler gave her an inquisitive look.

"Okay, one dance that they know of!" Daisy corrected herself. "It doesn't matter. Peach is just making this out to be a bigger deal than it needs to be. After all, Waluigi and Wario are at everything we attend. Not always with Bowser."

"Not always with you either," Bootler warned. Daisy shot him a look.

"That doesn't mean I can't like him," Daisy replied.

"I'm just saying that image is important. Waluigi knew that before asking you to dance with him," Bootler said. "As long it _looks_ like you're with Luigi, nothing else matters."

"I sat with him for most of the party," Daisy said. "We talked, and Peach and Mario were there. It's just that I refused the dancing part...until Waluigi asked me. I'd been with Luigi for the rest of the night. Then I got sick."

"That is the truth," Bootler admitted. "If I may offer an opinion. Peach only saw the flaw in what you did last night. People may start talking, but since you were with Luigi, as you said, for most of the party, I'm sure it's all right. And yes, Peach is making a big deal out of this."

"Thanks Bootler," Daisy said. "It helps. Luigi could have never spun me like that, though."

"Yes, I must say, Waluigi has an impressive talent for ballroom dancing. You two looked excellent together. Peach is worried though, that you might actually really like Waluigi. She'd really disapprove of that," Bootler said. "Just be on your toes, Princess. I must retreat back to Lady Bow. I was only checking on your condition this morning."

Daisy bid him goodbye, wanting to stay in her room a while longer and think about what to say to Peach. First, she met Toadsworth eating breakfast in the kitchen, who informed her that Mario and Luigi were already down in the lower levels playing on the indoor tennis court. She sat down to some cereal and a glass of orange juice, finding her appetite wasn't what she expected after a night of dancing and drama.

"Is Peach anywhere?" Daisy asked. Toadsworth gave her a look.

"So...Waluigi, eh?" he asked.

"I danced with him once," Daisy said. "Who cares? What if I wanted to dance with him? Is that so wrong?"

"Calm yourself, Princess, I didn't mean any insult," the old toad replied, clearing his throat.

"Bootler was the one who told me to give him a chance," Daisy said. "And you seemed curious as well." Toadsworth connected the dots quickly after that.

"Waluigi sent you those notes and that letter?" he said, mostly to himself. "Hmmm, I never knew he could write and capture your attention so quickly."

"Well, he _did_ make a _Frozen_ reference," Daisy admitted.

"If a movie reference makes you that giddy, then I'm afraid I have to say you're rather...easy," Toadsworth replied with a smirk. He knew there was more than that.

Daisy told Toadsworth how she felt, seeing as though Peach was out of the question at the moment. Waluigi actually made an effort to understand her. Luigi, nor Mario, ever made a single attempt to stage something for her. Everything was done collectively, always in a group. Waluigi gave her a private atmosphere, a series of conversations that could only be held by the two of them, and most importantly, Daisy felt that someone was actually listening to her.

She felt like he was genuinely interested in her. After hearing her plea, Toadsworth only offered a few pieces of advice.

"Princess Peach is disappointed that you would be seen dancing with someone like Waluigi. His social status is not high in the Mushroom Kingdom. Though he and Wario may not side with Bowser all the time, a mansion of Boos is all that raises them on high."

"All that raises Luigi is Mario's efforts," Daisy snapped. "Where does that leave me?"

Toadsworth stroked his mustache for a moment. "In a sticky social situation, I'd say."

"I like Waluigi," Daisy said. "He treats me like I'm worth more than a social standing."

"That's because you have social standing, Princess."

"So do Lady Bow and Mario. Waluigi likes one and not the other," Daisy said.

"True, true that, as they're saying now," Toadsworth replied. "Just be careful, Princess. I don't want to see you get hurt. You're practically my second granddaughter."

"Thanks, Toadsworth. I just hate all this formal and social boundary princess stuff. I can't hang out with whoever I want," Daisy sighed, finishing breakfast. "At least, not without Peach giving me her death stare."

She couldn't face Peach, not yet. Daisy just couldn't bring herself to bare the thought of Peach's furry she must be feeling towards her this very moment. Instead, she retreated back to her room to grab a few things when there was a knock on her door. A soft knock.

When she answered it, she near couldn't believe it.

"Feeling better?" it was Waluigi!

"Oh my gosh!" Daisy pulled him into the room and closed the door. "How did you get up here?"

"Toads aren't the most clever of creatures," Waluigi replied. "Bootler told me you were feeling better this morning. Did you figure out what was wrong?"

"Nerves and the food were my best guesses," Daisy replied. "What are you doing here?"

"I told you I'd see you after the party, didn't I?" he said. "I did mention something crazy."

"What?"

"Well, I thought that maybe we could've snuck off to the highest rooftop and watched the storm last night," he said.

"We'd be soaked!" Daisy exclaimed.

"That's the point," he replied. "It's summer time, the rain is warm and there's still so much of it, we probably still could."

With Peach nowhere in sight or seemingly coming into it anytime soon, they snuck off to an empty room. Daisy sighed and unlatched the balcony door, stepping outside to greet the thrashing winds and the stormy weather. Waluigi quickly stepped out and sat with her on the balcony.

"It's pouring!" Daisy shouted as she sat down, watching the water as it flew off the balcony like a small waterfall. A flash a lightning crashed into the distance, letting off just enough light to see the rain raging on, filling the moat and draining downstream as though it would never be fast enough.

"It's stunning," Waluigi replied, sitting next to her. Her hair got soaked, sinking itself down to the middle of her back, straightened except for the curling on the ends of her hair, some of them were even starting to split.

Luckily, she'd left the crown inside, but she could see her clothes were already soaking wet, as were Waluigi's, but they were no longer in fancy dress clothes. It was more of a lounging day. Daisy herself was wearing orange sweatpants and a yellow tank top. Waluigi sat next to her in a black pair of jeans and a purple T-shirt.

His hair covered the front of his ears, straightened up as well and soaked to the skull. The rain let up for a few minutes.

"Do Boos feel the rain like we do?" Daisy asked.

"I'm not sure. Lady Bow complains once and a great while, but I think it goes right through," Waluigi replied. "It's the wind that's most bothersome." Waluigi took off his hat and threw it inside after a guest of wind threatened to take it off.

Daisy stood up as the rain showed signs of slowing up.

"It's the eye of the storm," Waluigi said. "We're half way through it then I think."

"It's amazing," Daisy said, looking down onto the dripping kingdom and the castle gutters still pouring the rain off. It was probably tons of water, literally. The overcast left almost no light, but a few flashes of lightning helped her to see what was going on. There were only specks of rain here and there, so Daisy leaned against the railing after throwing her shoes and socks inside. Waluigi did the same, feeling the warm rain on the concrete of the balcony brushing past his feet.

"It looks very stunning," he said, standing next to her, leaning against the railing. His left arm snuck around her waist as she supported herself with both arms against the rail. Just as she was beginning to enjoy the quiet, a lightning strike hit close of the castle, startling her.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa!" Daisy lost her footing as her body jolted up from the sound. Waluigi tightened his grip on her waist and just as she felt herself slipping from beneath herself, he caught her and pulled her closer to him so he could stand her upright.

"It's slippery," he stated.

"No kidding," she replied, catching up with her racing heartbeat and finding her way back to leaning against the railing. "Thanks."

* * *

They watched together for a while longer, unaware of the knocking on the front door. Peach was trying to get in, but the door was locked, so she knew there was someone inside. Expressing worry to Toadsworth led Bootler to appearing through the wall where he found the current situation.

"They are watching the storm," he reported. "Outside."

"Outside!" Peach exclaimed. "Daisy would never-Daisy!" She knocked on the door, more furious than before, wanting to get in. Bootler refused to intervene any further, so Peach begged for Toadsworth to get the servant's key to open the door, worried Daisy would surely get sick.

There was hardly any rain, for now. Toadsworth didn't want to intrude into their privacy, but Peach wasn't going to let this happen. She gathered Mario and Luigi to the door of Daisy's room.

"Come on! She's outside," Peach said. "We have to get her."

"Outside? Is she crazy?" Luigi asked as Mario attempted to pick at the lock and pull on the door. As Mario successfully opened the door, Peach and Luigi rushed inside to find the two leaning against the balcony and looking outside. The window was bursted open.

"Daisy!" Peach exclaimed.

"Peach! Whoa!" Daisy backed up a little too far and bent just the wrong way. Waluigi reached for her, but Peach knocked him out of the way to try and reach her herself.

But, she was too late. Daisy fell from the balcony onto the roof and was sent tumbling down the tiles of the castle rooftops.

"Daisy!" Peach exclaimed, reaching down, but Daisy was still falling. They all watched as she clawed against the tiles, looking for a place to latch on to.

"The gutter!" Mario exclaimed.

"To your left!" Waluigi exclaimed.

Daisy couldn't see anything, but she reached out and grabbed the slightest indent she could find. It was the gutter, and when she opened her eyes, everyone looked too far away. Her other hand reached up to grab the gutter, but the rain was still running off. It was quite slippery.

"I don't know how much longer I can hold this," she shouted, trying to find something else to hold onto, but everything was wet from the storm.

"What were you doing? I'd have had her!" Waluigi shouted at Peach.

"You've done nothing but cause trouble," Peach shoved him. "Mario, we have to get Daisy. Can you get to her?"

"I can try," Mario looked over the edge again.

"Let's start in the nearest room," Luigi suggested, looking down at Daisy. "We're coming for you, Daisy. Just hold on." Mario and Luigi ran back inside, through the door and into the hallway, searching for the nearest room.

Peach glared at Waluigi. "This is your fault, you know. Had you not been out here, she'd be fine right now."

"Had you not shoved me and barged in on our privacy, she'd also be-"

"This is _my_ castle," Peach snapped. "How dare you."

Waluigi shook his head. "This isn't helping Daisy."

"Mario will find a way. Get back into the basement where you belong," Peach said, calling the guard to remove Waluigi from the balcony. Daisy saw him being taken away and Peach looking down at her, trying to be reassuring.

"Waluigi!" Daisy exclaimed, but all he did was look back as the guard took him away. Peach stayed on the balcony as Toadsworth and the others were informed of what happened.

Waluigi was thrown into a cell per Peach's order and their focus became finding a way to get to Daisy. Meanwhile, Daisy wasn't fairing so well. Her grip was slipping and her arms were starting to give out. Seconds felt like hours, as she tried to look for something else to hold onto. Shifting herself across the gutter, she came to an edge where her foot was able to hold itself like a step on a ladder against a groove in the gutter as it let water drain. Water hit her feet, but the pressure was the worst part. She was trying not to let it get to her, trying to hold out for someone to come and get her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Toadsworth put Peach back inside Daisy's room and tried to calm her down. He looked down to see Daisy had fallen quite a ways and there wasn't a nearby window that anyone could really reach her from. Well, the nearest window was about 10 feet away, but that was a distance no toad could reach easily.

"Let's hope we get to her before the storm decides to hit again," he said.

Waluigi pulled against the bars of the cell door as the toads walked off with the key, begging to let him out. unwavering, Waluigi tugged at the bars, looking for any way he could to get out of that cell, but resistance began to seem futile. The cells were new, there were no loopholes, no cracks in the walls, nothing he could use as a vantage point to help himself out of there. He looked out the window, seeing there was no rain, but he couldn't spot Daisy either.

The back of his head hit the stone wall, as he grew more and more frustrated... Damn Peach and her plans to save Daisy!

Mario and Luigi searched every room, opening every open window that could be opened, but Daisy still seemed to far to reach. At last, on the level below them, they'd found a window they could see as the closest window to Daisy.

"There's no balcony," Luigi said. "Just the roof. You sure about this?"

"I have to try," Mario replied, stepping out onto the roof, but he felt his foot slide and Luigi had to catch him and steady him onto the roof. Mario climbed back inside. It was just too slippery.

"Daisy!" Mario called out.

"What?!" she snapped back. Mario noticed she'd switched her weight onto her other foot, and that was when he saw the gutter and how she was holding herself up.

"You're doing great! I'll be right there," he said, but he looked at Luigi. They both shook their heads, trying to think of anything that might help. Luigi went off to find some rope while Mario tried to keep an eyes on Daisy.

His vision became blurred as the lightning struck once more and the rain poured onto the window he'd only left a crack in.

* * *

Waluigi paced back and forth, trying to think of a way out.

"What the hell?" Lady Bow appeared before him, along with Bootler. "They lock you up in here? On what grounds?"

Waluigi sighed, not saying anything. Boos couldn't help Daisy, even with all their might. The wind would sweep them right away with the rest of the storm and Bootler certainly wasn't having any of that negotiation with anyone. Bootler placed a lantern in his cell as Lady Bow jammed the lock with a bobby pin.

"Ha Ha!" she laughed as the cell door sprung open. Waluigi's eyes rose up, looking at the lantern. He took it and looked up at Lady Bow.

"You might need this," she handed him a chain and clamp, which he strapped to his back. "Go get her."

Waluigi rushed out of the cell as Lady Bow scared the pants off the toads standing guard, and by the time anyone could hear of his escape, Waluigi had already found the nearest open window and began to climb up the walls of the castle, scaling the castle wall like a rock climbing simulation. He rounded his way from the lower level. Without the rain in the way, Bootler and Lady Bow floated beside him.

"There's one," she was pointing out stones for Waluigi to grab onto. Bootler floated ahead to see Daisy. He lodged a rock into where she was standing so she could get a better traction on her bare foot than before.

"I cannot grab you I'm afraid," Bootler apologized. "But Waluigi is on his way."

"So is Mario," Daisy countered, gesturing to the window Luigi had been looking out of before. The chain around Waluigi was only about 12 feet long, so Lady Bow began searching for a place to clamp it down steady. Waluigi climbed through the next available opening. He needed to get out of rain.

Sprinkling soon turned into a downpour as Lady Bow made her way back inside to pass Mario with a rope strapped to himself. Luigi tied him off, but Mario's weighted seemed to be having a greater effect than expected.

"I've almost...got you," Mario said, reaching out for Daisy, but the distance was shy by about three or four feet. Luigi tugged on him to come back, since he'd been slipping for part of the way already and the rope wasn't going to reach any farther. Regrettably, Mario had to break connection with Daisy and slowly move back to Luigi.

A sound broke through the rain.

"Whoa!" Daisy exclaimed.

"Mario!" Toadsworth exclaimed. "The gutter is carrying too much weight. She'll surely fall!"

Peach ran onto the balcony and tried to throw down her own rope, but Daisy couldn't see a thing and there was no feeling of any rope. She couldn't afford to reach any further anyway. The gutter pulled down even farther and the princess shut her eyes.

Waluigi was now running through the hall after climbing through the first window he came to, and he saw Daisy hanging onto a gutter. He needed to think quickly. Wario was playing cards with a few goombas.

"Hey, you're out!" Wario exclaimed.

"I need your hammer," Waluigi swiped it and ran back to climb up a multitude of staircases. He shoved off toad after toad until his arms felt like they would give out. The hammer was strapped to his belt loop on his pants, and he looked through another window, seeing Daisy come closer and closer into his viewpoint.

The next window was above her, but it was higher. Mario and Luigi were there already, so that was out of the question. Waluigi had Bootler attach the clamp to the balcony along with the chain.

He floated up, instructing Waluigi again on where to put his feet. The storm pressed on, soaking him again almost instantly.

"Right there," Bootler said as Waluigi turned away for a few moments to remove the water from his eyes. Lady Bow watched in the distance.

"I don't know about that," Bootler said. Waluigi took the hammer from his belt loop and struck a side in the wall, put the hammer back and then placed his hand into the hold he'd created and swung his foot to land on the next stone Bootler found for him.

"My goodess!" he exclaimed. "Keep going. I can see a few stones that will let you climb up."

Another shift in the gutter.

"Guys!" Daisy exclaimed, shouting in panic. "I can't hold on!"

Bootler floated up to Daisy, trying to find anything for her to hold onto. Resulting, Daisy had her foot place onto an out-perched stone, while the gutter's bar broke off because of her weight. She was relying on one foot, and the rain was making traction near to impossible.

Because Waluigi was angling himself so much, the chain was adjusted to be on the most outward rail as it possibly could by Lady Bow.

"That's it! That's all the more I can go!" she shouted. Bootler thought it was just enough slack and Waluigi began climbing up the castle, hammering part of the way to make a rock wall for himself.

"Bootler! I'm slipping!" Daisy exclaimed.

"Daisy!" Waluigi shouted. "I'm almost there." He could hear her almost as though she'd been right next to him.

"I'm slipping!" she exclaimed, loosing her footing. "Ah!" Her hands were left to hold onto nothing but two stones hanging out of the castle.

A tug was felt by Waluigi. He had to find a way to get himself further inward if he wanted to advance any further. Peach was calling out to her to grab onto multiple objects she supposedly dropped down, but Waluigi could see that they were too short. Mario tried to come back out a few more times, and the Boos were there to measure the distances. Mario's rope was too short, so more ropes were tied together, but each time, one of them came loose, Mario had to be pulled back in.

Daisy shut her eyes. She was too afraid now. It must be 100 feet to the ground, or more. Waluigi climbed up and finally, he could see her, two feet away and three feet above his grasp.

"Daisy," Waluigi said. "How are you doing?"

"Just great!" she exclaimed. "I'm falling, Waluigi help!" One arm slipped, and she was struggling to get it positioned back up. "I'm slipping again!"

"Daisy!" he exclaimed, looking down and taking a deep breath. "I'm going to need you to trust me..."

"I don't like where this going," she replied.

"I'm right below you," he said. "On the count of three, I'm going to catch you. I need you to jump down."

"Jump? How to do you plan on catching me?" she asked.

"I'm attached to a chain and there's enough room for the both of us. Lady Bow has it clamped onto the balcony below," Waluigi said. Daisy shook her head, refusing.

"One," he was counting already.

"NO!"

"I'm jumping out to catch you. Two," he said, digging his feet into the hold he'd made and getting ready.

"Waluigi!" she exclaimed.

"Three!"

Daisy let go, shutting her eyes and screaming. Waluigi jumped out and snatched her, one arm behind her knees and the other grasping her neck tightly. She felt him catch her and his wet gloves on her neck felt quite strange. They fell together for a few moments until Daisy felt a huge crash.

"Ow," Waluigi said to himself. "I've got you."

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Probably just a bruise," he replied, but his back felt much worse for the time being until the adrenaline kicked into his system.

"Hold onto me," he said as they adjusted positions.

"But my hands are slippery," she said.

"I'm the one who has to climb!" Waluigi exclaimed, so Daisy wrapped her arms tightly around Waluigi's neck. By now, Mario and Luigi were wondering what happened to Daisy, but she was safer (safe-ish) than she was before.

He gripped the chain and tried to hoist the two of them up. His hands were already slippery and he still had about 12 feet to go. He tried to climb, but after a few feet, Daisy needed to readjust and he needed to wrap around more chain so they could keep their progress up. Bootler came down to offer them an extra set of hands for balance, but it was beyond a Boo to carry a human being of their height and weight.

Another Boo came down to tell Lady Bow that everyone thought Daisy fell because they didn't see Waluigi snatch her from the castle wall, since the storm was so heavy. They looked down to see the two trying to get back onto the balcony. A few Boos could only offer hands, and one tried to act as a step ladder, but that didn't work for very long.

Daisy could readjust as long as the Boos were helping out, which made the climb slightly easier, but when Waluigi found himself with tired arms, they had to stop again so they could hang there while the blood came back through his arms when he set them down.

"Thanks," Daisy said when they stopped and the Boos floated around them.

"For what? We're stuck," he said.

"For catching me," she replied. "I wasn't sure you'd...actually do it."

"You jumped didn't you?"

"Yeah, but I thought I'd just be falling until I hit water," she said. "I didn't. I'm just trying to thank you."

"Thank me when we're not trying to climb 12 feet of chain in a storm," he replied, which made her smirk. She grasped the chain and tried to let him get back into position. Waluigi climbed a few more feet and felt the balcony and Lady Bow's hand as she took the hammer from his belt to lift some of the weight off.

Daisy climbed up to the balcony where she lifted herself over the top and then extended her hand to Waluigi. The rain was pouring off the both of them, and from below, they could see toads scurrying outside, probably looking for Daisy.

"Peach is maaaaaadddd and upset," a Boo came to report, looking at Daisy. "She thinks Daisy is dead or close to it. She's yelling at everyone to go out and look for her. But, obviously there's nothing to worry about."

"Well, Waluigi did escape from the cell," Lady Bow winked.

"Oh she knows that," the Boo replied. "She doesn't care about that though."

The two humans were sitting on the balcony in the rain as the clamp was detached and the chain was lifted from Waluigi's body.

"You...came back," she said, heaving on her own breath as the rain drenched them some more. He looked at her, not saying anything for a while as Lady Bow retreated to her room with Bootler and the other Boos hung around for a little while, debating on whether or not to tell Mario or if Lady Bow would herself.

They left the situation alone, retreating back downstairs.

"Toads aren't the most clever of creatures," he replied.

"I hate you for that countdown though," she said.

"What?" he exclaimed. "It made you jump."

"True," she sighed. They were both taking a break on the balcony. "Thanks for saving me back there."

"Sure," he said. "It's not really what I do though."

"I don't care," Daisy leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "I'd be dead if you hadn't caught me."

"Well then, you're welcome," he replied. They shared a few silent moments, watching the storm as Daisy realized Peach thought she was dead. A few more minutes wouldn't kill her, the princess hoped. The room was unoccupied for the time being. Perhaps it was for a servant like Bootler who was coming to stay with their master.

Daisy leaned herself against him, feeling too tired to care about the rain that had been the catalyst in practically every wrongdoing today.

"So...we're never going to catch Wario doing this?" Daisy asked, looking up.

"Never," Waluigi replied. He looked down at her face, dripping with water, and he bent himself down so he could kiss her on the lips this time. She took to him well and even crawled over on top of him so she could have better and more comfortable access to him.

They held that kiss for as long as they could and Waluigi found the strength to wrap his arms around Daisy's waistline. She kept her hands on his incredibly thin chest, tasting the rain from his mouth and again with the mint breath. It was near perfect every time.

When they let go, Daisy blushed as she saw the look of surprise on Waluigi's face. She kissed him again, but this time only for a short while. He pulled her down into him, but it wasn't enough for her it seemed. The distance could never be close enough between them, perhaps because she'd almost just died.

They stood up, finally tiring of the rain, and Waluigi made his way to the door but he stopped.

"This might be our only chance," he said. "Once Peach finds out..." He turned back to her, noticing she was making her way into the bathroom and ringing out her hair.

"I'm a mess," Daisy sighed. "I can't go out there like this."

"You don't have to," he said, watching her. "Just sit by the fire for a little while." The two sat together, inside this time, never getting enough of the flames and warmth as they were dripping onto the carpet. The door was locked, and they knew this was the best place to be. It was quiet, and they could rest as long as they needed to.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Daisy woke up to find herself alone in bed, but she was only wearing her undergarments. Slowly, she remembered what happened last night and yesterday. Her body sat up and she scanned the room for Waluigi, who seemed to be in the shower. As she rose from out of bed, her legs were terribly sore. She could recall two things that would cause that, and a feeling of regret punched her in the stomach.

Did Peach even know she was all right? The storm was still going, but not after tomorrow. Toadsworth had said it would all be over after that. Their time was not over yet, but she dressed herself and waited for him to come out of the shower.

"Waluigi," she said, making him jump as he walked out with just a towel around his waist. "Did we...um..."

"Make out?" he asked, one eyebrow raised. Daisy looked away. "Yes, yes we did. Extensively."

A smirk came to her face, but it fell as soon as it arrived.

"My best friend doesn't even know if I'm alive," she said. "And I spent my time here-"

"Lady Bow told Peach you were alive," Waluigi cut her off. "She knows, and I'm sure she's more than eager to see you."

"Why didn't she come knocking at the door in a fit of rage? Does she know you're the one who saved me?" Daisy asked quickly.

"She almost came to the door, but Boos remained on watch all night long, stating you were resting. Most of that was true, so you are not technically betraying her trust," Waluigi said. "And no, I don't think she knows I was involved."

"I'm worried," she confessed. "I'm worried that when this is all over and done with, that I won't be able to see you anymore. That we'll have to go back to...despising each other."

"Everyone knows it's all an act," Waluigi said. "At least, we do."

"But then I won't be able to spend any time with you after this," Daisy said. "Not without changing sides, but that's not what I want to do."

"I understand," he replied. "That's all right, I wouldn't want to change sides either, but I'll be seeing you."

"Hopefully more often than not," she said.

"Every dance, every tennis match, every game at the olympics, I'll be there," he touched her shoulder. "It'll be fine."

"All right," Daisy replied, wiping a tear off of her face. "But what about everyone else?"

"There's plenty of time away from everyone else," Waluigi said. "We both know that. When Brawl season comes around and the great gathering arrives, we'll have plenty of time."

"True, but I'll miss you until then."

"Then I'll keep writing," he said. "Bootler's just going to have to deal with it."

Daisy took a death breath and kissed him one last time before dressing and opening the doors to the guest bedroom, emerging from her slumber.

"Peach!" she called, running up the hallway. "I'm okay!"


End file.
